Whose Wet Dream?
by Yuri-Akumari
Summary: Germay X Italy Lemon M for lemon...


~~Whose Wet Dreams~~N. ItalyXGermany~~

Since Italy had become Germany's ally, Italy had lived with the blonde. Surprisingly to Germany, he enjoyed every minute of it. The Italian's company had become almost necessary. Even after the war was over Germany had convinced Italy to stay with him. Germany chuckled in his office at his excuse: You need to stay with me just in case one of the enemies wants revenge on you. There was just one downfall to the situation.

Italy had turned Germany into a pervert. Every time he would look at the brunette he was thinking of something dirty. The smell of pasta hit Germany's nostrils and he knew that Italy was making dinner. His smile grew as he remembered the taste of Italy's absolutely delicious pasta.

"Doitsu! Help!" called the adorable Italian. Germany rushed to Italy as fast as he could. He paused and looked at the sight before him. Italy had somehow slipped and tossed the pasta in the air, which, lead to it falling on top of him. His erection sprang at attention, possibly even at a better pose than Germany's attention stance. "It burns!" he cried. Germany, knocked out of his daydream, rushed over to Italy and knelt down, wiping it all from his face and exposed skin.

"Are you okay, Italy?" Germany asked lightly. Italy sniffed and nodded lightly. "I'm sorry, Doitsu!" he wailed. Germany held Italy's face in his big hands and made him look at him. "It's okay, Italy. You can always try again." Germany consoled. Italy nodded slightly, tears still in his eyes. Germany wiped them away with his powerful thumbs. Then he helped Italy up. Italy was back to his usual happy self which set Germany at ease until he noticed his erection still up. _Think non-dirty thoughts. Think non-dirty thoughts. Think non-dirty thoughts._ He chanted to him self. Then an image of France covered in snails came into his mind. His boner instantly ceased. For the first time in his life, he thanked everyone that France never shaved. He shivered a bit and went back into his office.

Later Italy called to him, "Pasta is done!" He smiled and put his hammer down to join the Italian for dinner. They ate while they chatted. "Time for our bath time!" Italy shouted happily. "Our?" Germany asked. He was so confused now. They had never bathed together before. "Why?" he asked. "Silly Doitsu! We have to tonight or neither of us will get to bed on time." he said. Germany's mouth dropped when Italy left the room. He was going to bath with Italy? He felt something oozing out of his nose at the thought and quickly wiped away the blood from his nosebleed.

"Keep your cool, Germany." he quietly encouraged himself. "Come on!" the Italian called to Germany. He sighed quietly trying to calm himself. He undressed in front of Italy, feeling self conscious about Italy's eyes staring at him while he did. He turned around, rather Italy seeing his ass than his erection. "Is Doistu's butt still soft?" Italy joked. Germany blushed and didn't reply. He turned around slowly and got into the bathtub behind Italy. Italy leaned back into the water to wet his hair, arousing Germany even more, and said, "I missed you Doistu." Italy quickly turned around and hugged the German. Germany froze for a second until he hugged back. Italy felt warm against his chest. Germany noticed that, even when wet, Italy's curl still stayed up. "I missed you too, Italy. Now, turn around so I can shampoo your hair." Germany commanded. "Okay!" he said, smiling.

Italy was already in bed, covered up by the blanket. Germany prepared himself for another torturous night. Every night Italy would sleep naked and curl up into his chest. He walked back into his bedroom and almost dropped dead. Italy's ass was right in front of him, sticking up in the air. "What are you doing Italy?" he managed to say. "I'm looking for my necklace. It fell." he said. Germany tore his eyes from the wonderful ass in front of him and got on the floor to look for it. He made sure to keep his eyes from Italy's dick. He noticed the necklace right in between Italy's legs. "Italy, it is right there." I said turning away and pointing. "Oh! Thank you, Doistu!" he said, happily grabbing it and putting it back on his neck. Germany smiled and covered Italy up with the covers.

"Germany? I have something to ask you." he said as Germany got under the covers with him. "Yes?" asked Germany, curious of what Italy would want to ask him at a time like this. "Last night, when you were away, I had a dream." he said. He paused. "Was it a bad dream?" Germany asked. Italy shook his head quickly. "I-It was a good one, but it made me wet the bed." he said, flushed and nervous. "I-I didn't know how to wash sheets, so could you......?" he asked. Germany was puzzled, but told Italy that it was okay and to go to sleep while he washed the sheets. Italy smiled happily and went to sleep. Germany went to the laundry room and found the sheets. He picked them up, but dropped them instantly as he got a big smell of the scent on the sheets. It was the smell of cum.

_Did Italy have a.......wet dream?_ Germany questioned. He knelt down and smelt them again. Yep, it was defiantly cum. _But who was he dreaming about? _Germany wondered. He instantly became sad. _Well, it probably wasn't me, _he thought. Germany put the sheets in the wash and started it. He sat down in front of it and thought. _Who could it be? France? America? Spain? There are so many __possibilitie__s! _He punched the dryer in anger and jealousy. "Who!?" he yelled. He sighed and ran a hand though his non-pulled-back hair. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He couldn't go on a rampage, Italy was sleeping and he didn't want his house in shambles. "D-D-D-Doistu? Are you angry at me?" came a whimpering voice from the doorway. Germany's eyes snapped open in surprise and he turned quickly to see a shaking Italy staring at him. He was crying. Germany sighed again. "No, Italy. I'm not mad at you." Germany said. Italy stood there until Germany motioned for Italy to sit next to him. Italy sat in Germany's lap and hugged the blonde. "You scared me when you yelled." said Italy. "Sorry." muttered Germany, He pulled back and looked Italy in the eyes. "Who was your dream about?" Germany asked. Italy blushed and stuttered, "D-D-D-Doistu." Germany was in shock. "Doistu? Are you mad?" Italy asked. "No." said Germany. Italy smiled and hugged Germany again. Germany picked him up and carried him to his bed.

Germany laid Italy on the bed gently. "Doistu." Italy whispered. Germany smiled. Having Italy whisper his name like that made him feel loved. Italy was probably the only one who actually liked him and called him friend. Germany gently kissed Italy on the lips. He felt Italy's smiled with his lips and smiled his own smile. "Does Doistu dream of me, too?" asked the Italian when Germany left his lips. Germany blushed remembering the time when Italy was out shopping and he fell asleep on the couch. "Yeah." he responded. Italy smiled happily. In fact, he was almost too innocent to fuck.

But Germany needed this. He slapped himself mentally. No, he would do it ONLY if Italy wanted it. It didn't matter what he needed, it mattered what Italy wanted. "Do you.....want this Italy?" he asked as he traced the Italians ass with his gentle fingers. The Italian squealed with delight. "Of course, Doistu! I love you!" he said happily. Germany smiled down at his Italian. "I love you too." he said it finally. Germany hovered over Italy. _He always handles me with such care with those long gentle hands, _thought Italy as Germany kissed him slowly. He kissed back, not being able to keep a smile off his face. He had always wanted this with Germany and now he had him.

Germany broke the kiss, which earned a whimper from Italy and made him smirk, and kissed down Italy's jaw line to his neck. He explored the open territory as Italy tilted his head back. Germany took off his tank top and tossed it somewhere, followed by his pants. Continuing his exploration downwards, he messed with Italy's nipples. "A-ahh." Italy moaned. "G-Germany." he whispered. Italy felt Germany smirk on his stomach. He knew what was coming next, what he dreamed about. He felt Germany's hot, wet tongue on his tip. He gasped in pleasure and arched his back. "Now, lets not rush this." Germany whispered into Italy's pubic hair. It made Italy shudder in pleasure. Germany slowly licked the head of Italy and smirked as his lover shuddered, trying not to arch his back. Then Germany took it into his mouth. He purred when Italy moaned, making Italy's moans louder. Now he had all of Italy in his mouth and started to suck. Italy couldn't help himself, he moaned loudly as he arched his back Germany felt Italy throb in his mouth and he swallowed his cum.

Italy was tired already, the aftermath of his orgasm. As Germany met his eyes, he seemed to be asking if he was tired. Italy was fixing to say he was tired, but noticed some stray cum on Germany's face and realized that Germany hadn't been satisfied yet because he could feel Germany's length on his thigh. He grabbed Germany's face and pulled it down. Well, sort of. Germany knew what Italy was trying doing, so he lowered his head. But was shocked when Italy didn't kiss him. Instead, Italy was licking something off his face. Some cum, he guessed. "Please, continue." Italy whispered into his ear. He felt Germany nod and let go of his face. Italy saw Germany smile a genuine smile and was happy. Germany sat up and put Italy in his lap. "This will hurt a little, but please bear with me." Germany whispered into Italy's ear. Italy nodded and braced himself. Germany entered with care and Italy moaned in pain. Germany began to bite and suck on his neck to ease his pain a bit. When Italy's tears spilt, Ger many licked them up from behind. "Shhhhhh, it'll feel better in a minute." he cooed to the Italian. Italy sniffed a little and nodded. After a minute Italy told him to move. Germany did so slowly. He grunted in pleasure. Italy was so hot and tight. He squeezed his eyes closed in pleasure as he shoved back into Italy. Italy started moaned and Germany moved faster. "D-D-Doistu!" he called out. Germany reached around Italy and started to pump him as well. This continued for a minute until Italy couldn't take it anymore. "LUDWIG!" he cried as he came into Germany's hand. Germany couldn't take it after he heard Italy call out his real name. "Feliciano!" he grunted in Italy's ear as he came inside his lover. He picked Italy up, exiting him in the process, and put him on the bed. Italy moaned slightly from the pain. Germany pulled the covers over them and snuggled Italy to his chest. "I love you, Italy." he said into the Italian's hair. "Love you too, Doistu." he said sleepily. _I guess neither of us got to bed on time, either. _Germany thought as they fell asleep in each others arms.

Germany stood in front of the dryer. "How the hell am I going to dry the sheets now?" he asked out loud.


End file.
